Dream
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: Alot of things happen in one night...


Shuichi wasn't even aware of how it started. He recalled Yuki praising something that he had done earlier that day, but he couldn't remember. He felt dazed. He could feel Yuki's arms wrap around his waist and his strong hand arching his head up so they could see each other. His bangs slid out of his eyes and he could see Yuki for the first time since he woke up. It was dark in the room they were in. He wasn't even sure _where _they were, but it sure as hell wasn't their house. Yuki's eyes were so serious and intense that Shuichi just couldn't take his eyes off of them.

The blond kissed Shuichi, making his head spin, but he just couldn't move. It's been a while since Yuki has ever loved him like this and he wanted to keep it as long as he desired. He kissed him back, their tongues already wrestling with each other. Shuichi slid his hand down Yuki's back and pulled himself closer, deepening the kiss. Their body heat mixed with each other. It felt so warm in that room though it was so big. The pink-haired boy finally took the advantage to break the kiss. "Yu-Yuki? Why are you doing this?" He breathed, sounding more pleasured than panicked.

Yuki smile cleverly, pushing the younger boy to the ground so he had total control, "This is what you wanted wasn't it?" He leaned forward until his lips were right by his ear, "I want to make you mine." He breathed, "That _is_… what you wanted… right?"

Shuichi's face flushed and his eyes widened, "O-of course. I just never…" He felt so embarrassed he couldn't even finish his sentence. Yuki could be pretty damn persuasive if he wanted to. Though it didn't really take all that much for Shuichi to fall all over him. He wanted to be with Yuki and he guessed this was one of the best ways to do it. He wanted to give him what he wanted.

The older man leaned back and kissed Shuichi once again, rougher this time, more passionate. He could feel Yuki's strong hand slid under his shirt. The younger shivered and moaned when Yuki touched him in a newer spot, where _no one _had ever touched before.

They suddenly stopped, both sitting up without saying a word to each other. They pulled off their shirts and Shuichi couldn't help, but stare at Yuki's chest in a daze. He put his hand to it. It was so soft and muscular. He sighed and leaned in until he hid his face in Yuki's chest. "I want to… be yours." He managed. Shuichi had never been this straight-forward before. It was always replaced with his childish antics and he could never put it straight out.

Shuichi could hear a smile appear on Yuki's face. He just knew since he heard some of his air escape from his nose, "You're such an idiot." He laughed softly. He gave Shuichi little butterfly kisses on his neck. Just the thought that Yuki was actually _touching _him made Shuichi shutter.

"Mm… Yuki!" He groaned, wrapping his arms around him. He leaned up to kiss him. Then they leaned back again. Shuichi had never noticed they were sitting on a blanket. They were kissing intensely, and he smiled every time Yuki touched him in a different place. _Every place _Yuki touched him, it burned…

Shuichi tossed and turned in his bed, drool dripping down his mouth, "Mm… Yuki!" He called in his sleep. A smile appeared across the boy's face. It was one of his special dreams of him and Yuki together. Of course he dreamed of them together _all the time_. It was just part of his routine. He giggled loudly until he stopped and opened his eyes, blinking. He groaned, rolling onto his stomach, "It was only a dream…" He smiled into his sheets, "Such a nice one too…"

He suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around him, "What some company?" The familiar voice purred into his ear.

"Y-Yuki!"

Maybe it wasn't so much of a dream after all…

**Yes! Finally wrote another Gravitation fanfic! Whoo! Sorry it's so short! I'm currently writing another on, but I hope this was a good one. I hope it wasn't out of character or at least not too much:3 Better than the suicide ones at least? I don't get why they write about them like that anyway…**

**Anyway, thanx for reading and reviews plz! And another ones coming soon and it's going to be longer, don't you worry. ;3 .wink, wink. **


End file.
